


All That's Left

by NeverComingHome



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Rose's character arc</p>
<p>She undoes reality to meet her and if the doctor knew he’d probably call her a reckless fool, but so what? River isn’t accustomed to ignoring her curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Left

She undoes reality to meet her and if the doctor knew he’d probably call her a reckless fool, but so what? River isn’t accustomed to ignoring her curiosity.

Maybe she radiates otherness or maybe Rose just knows the look of someone fallen out of time . The minute she spots River her heart rockets into her throat and her ears ring with the phantom song of a phone booth that isn’t a phone booth. She uses her sunglasses to poke down an ear of the open newspaper River is holding because apparently she attended the time lord school of trying to blend in without really trying, trench coat and all.

“What planet are you from?”

“All of them all at once.”

Rose's head bobs with interest/ “Ooh good answer and what are you doing here?”

“I came to get a look at you.”

She turns about in a circle. “Well?”

“He did say you were adorable.”

“Who’s that?”

River took up the other’s hand, rubbing a thumb over the golden ring. “Our husband.”

~*~  
River asks, “Is that an identification probe or are you giving me a reason to stay?”

They’re in the middle of a field, waiting for a crack in time that will tear River back into a world currently on the edge of self destruction and in need only of her presence to be righted. To make it all short there are lives in the balance and yet neither can help, but laugh when Rose pulls away from the hug to reveal a glowing device with a strand of River’s hair in its pincers.

“It can be both, can‘t it?”

“Can it?”

Rose takes her in the grass as if years ago River had shown up in a car that wasn’t a car, saved her life and taken her to see the birth of a planet instead of a death. She relives her life with River in it, amazed at how easily it fits. Hero is different than doctor, after all, a doctor had to fix, mend and know how to console the grieving but a hero only saved the day and counted their bruises. Rose’s breath hitches when she’s in River’s lap, grinding down onto her fingers like it’s the cure for everything, all while River watches her with wide adoring eyes, forever in the moment.

_“Alien dna detected.”_

Rose’s hips slow.

River kisses her, tilts her on her back so the device is out of view. “Leave it.”

“Not so human after all“ she notes with all the amusement capable given her position. She drags her fingertips lightly up River’s sides, drawing goose bumps as she goes. “You certainly come with all the parts.”

“Speaking of…”

Rose is still twitching from her release when she yanks her pants over to read the scanner.

The output is time lord, but there aren’t any time lords left and for a companion River knew so much about the doctor whose face she’d looked upon with unmistakable familiarity. She thinks of how River had avoided talking both about her childhood as well as the vagueness surrounding how she avoided certain death or death scenarios .

“I’m going to ask you something and if you don’t tell me the truth I swear to god, I swear to god, it will be the end of you.” River places a hand on Rose’s cheek and Rose overlaps it with her own. “Are. You. Him?”

The time vortex rips its captive back into the natural order as River shouts “No!” to the door of the Tardis. The doctor opens it with a grin, but it disappears the moment he looks at her.

~*~  
The doctor always lies and the doctor always leaves. One of these days it’ll sink in, she’s sure of it.

“So how was your outing the other day with that woman you met?”

He wraps his arms around her from behind, not noticing the plate has slipped from her hands into the soapy water. She answers without looking at him.

“Spoilers.”


End file.
